When we say 'Goodbye'
by FictionButterfly
Summary: Canada's been injured and lucky him, it's Germany who finds him. Now he's a captive. Germany refuses to let him go until he's healed. Now what? Rated T, just in case our little Canada gets a potty mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! I'm back again :D Yaay! No more finals until next year! Alright, so there's a little OOCness, especially for Canada. I kinda think that his personality would change to be a little more forceful while at war ^^ So, we'll see what happens, shall we? :D**

* * *

Canada groaned softly, dragging his battered body through the equally battered city, gun clutched in one hand. The other held a gunshot wound on his side. It had stopped bleeding for now. But he was tired. Tired of this stupid war. Tired of getting shot and losing his people and being injured and of…...well…..everything.

He heard soft clattering in front of him and he lifted the rifle, pointing it toward the noise. He waited, arm starting to shake from the effort to keep it aloft. He blinked some of the blood from his eyes. A blond rounded the corner, own gun pointed in his direction. They hesitated.

" _Canada?"_

Germany. The man he was supposed to be fighting. But his arm gave out and the gun slipped from his numbing fingers. He staggered, dizzy from blood loss.

Germany took a step forward but hesitated. They were on different sides of this war. Not that it was anything personal. He dropped his gun and leapt forward to catch the smaller blond as he pitched forward, passing out.

~o0o~

The first thing he was aware of was the soft slosh of water being moved in a bowl. After that was the soft crackle of a fire, followed by the smell of burning wood. Next was a cool cloth that lightly bathed his face. Then it was the shifting of blankets being tucked around him more. Canada's eyes slowly flickered open and he stared at the ceiling in momentary confusion before his eyes widened and shifted to the blond sitting beside him, watching him silently. He tried to sit up in a panic but Germany's hands firmly, but gently, pressed him back again.

"Relax." He said, trying to sooth the nation while trying to keep himself from jumping away from the dangerous man. Even him being cuffed to the bed did nothing to ease his nerves.

"Let me go, Germany." Canada practically snarled.

"Nein. I can't do that, Canada." He shook his head. "You're far too injured. You must stay for now."

"I said let m-" He choked on his words as Germany lightly poked where he'd been shot in the side.

"I said nein." He stated and then stood, withdrawing his hand. "You vill stay until healed." The German stared coolly down at his captive/patient. "I promise that no harm vill befall you vhile under mien care."

Canada scoffed softly and then cringed at the motion. Right. Shot. He had to remember that.

Germany lightly shook his head and gathered up the damp cloth and the bowl of water, now pinked with Canada's blood. "I vill return momentarily." He said calmly and left the other, shutting the door softly behind himself. He then groaned. What the hell was he doing, bringing in such a huge threat to himself? This was madness! But….he thought back to the bloody and beraggled man he had found stumbling through the ruins. No. He wasn't cruel. He wouldn't leave another nation helpless and bleeding out. He wouldn't leave them to die and reawaken alone. He wouldn't wish that on anyone.

Canada stared at the ceiling, picking absently at the blanket beneath his hands. Why hadn't Germany pulled the trigger? They were enemies. So why? He frowned and turned his head,staring at the blank wall that met his eyes as if it would give him all the answers he would need to puzzle out his current situation. Not even a hint came to him. Tiredly the Canadian sighed, letting his eyes slowly fall closed.

~o0o~

Germany was leafing thoughtfully through reports when he lifted his eyes, the Canadian's stirring drawing his attention. The smaller man mumbled something softly, turning his face further into the pillow. Germany figured he would probably be on his side were it not for the restraints on his wrists. He sighed and set aside the papers, standing and moving over Canada, gently drawing the blanket further on his shoulders. He then moved to the small woodburner in the corner, sliding a few more chunks of wood into it, feeding the hungry fire. There. That should warm the place a little more. He moved back to his chair, picking up the reports again and briskly scanning the pages.

His concentration was broken again when the Canadian slowly woke, blinking sleepily at the wall a few seconds, confusion written on his features before realization took its place. Right. He was Germany's captive. He turned his head and glared slightly at the German, still not fully trusting him. They were at war, after all.

"How are you feeling?" Germany asked, setting aside the papers again and standing, rolling his shoulders to get out a few kinks.

"I'm fine." Canada said testily and Germany lifted a brow. "Now let me go."

"Nein." Germany shook his head and cut off any protest with a sharp gesture of his hand. "Even a nation does not heal from a bullet wound that quickly. Do not lie to me, Canada. I am not a fool." Well…..bringing the Canadian with him was a bit foolish, but still.

Canada scowled at him, the look almost making Germany take a step back. Almost. "I said I'm fine."

"Oh?" The German moved a little closer. He could see the nervousness in the Canadian's eye. Germany's movements reminded him of a wolf. "Shall ve test that?" He said and placed a hand butterfly light over the gunshot wound on Canada's side. Canada swallowed, a nervous bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face.

"Nien." The German withdrew, shaking his head. "I vould not be so cruel."

He could see the relief in Canada's face. That told him that he was in more pain then he was willing to let on.

"Let me get you some vater and food." He said and left the room, closing the door and leaving the Canadian alone again. All Canada could hope was that he would heal fast and that Germany would actually let him go as soon as he was healed enough to leave.

* * *

 **First Chapter done ^^ who know's how many more to go haha. I have plenty of summer time to write! Updating isn't on a set schedule, and probably won't be. Just fair warning. See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, Chapter 2! :D Sorry I took so long and that it's so short ^^; I'll have more time for writing since I kinda sorta sprained my ankle eheh. So Chapter 3 will most definitely come out faster then this sucker did.**

* * *

Germany soon came back with a platter that had a glass and pitcher of water and some quickly scrambled eggs. Germany had figured that anything else would have been less stomachable to the Canadian. He set it on the table near the other and then gave Canada a hard look.

"Nothing funny, now." He warned, pulling out a key and releasing one of the Canadian's wrists so he could sit up.

Canada eyed him a long moment before painfully sitting up, unable to help the grimace that crossed his face as he did so. Surprisingly gentle, Germany settled the pillow at his back to help keep him comfortably upright. He then settled the tray on Canada's lap.

"Eat." He commanded and then turned, going back to his chair and paperwork.

Canada lifted a brow before staring down at the plate of eggs. They didn't look poisoned….He lifted the fork with his free hand, poking lightly at them a second before lifting a little onto his fork and glancing at the German. He wasn't paying attention, it didn't look like. Hm. He sniffed at the eggs on his fork. They smelled normal. He took a bite, chewing thoughtfully. Well. It wasn't like France's cooking, but it was edible unlike a certain nations (*cough England cough* ). Hell, it was better than what he was getting on the battlefront. He finished the eggs off and drained the glass brought to him before settling the tray on the table beside him. Germany still wasn't paying him any attention. Good. He experimentally tugged at the cuff around his other wrist. He should have expected there'd be no weakness to them. This was Germany, after all. He huffed softly and looked at the German again before slowly wiggling down in a laying position again. He sighed and closed his eyes, curling on his side and dozing off.

Germany, despite what Canada had thought, had been watching the other in his peripheral vision, noting all actions he made. Ahah. He was a side sleeper. Germany had been right about that guess. He set aside the last of his work and took the tray away, leaving the glass and pitcher for later. He then came back after eating something himself, knowing that the Canadian would probably still be asleep in the time it took for him to eat. He looked down at his captive before settling the blanket around the smaller man's frame more. He took a cautious step back when Canada stirred, burying his face into the pillow more and making a small noise of content. At least someone was enjoying the bed. Germany shook his head, moving to his chair for a little sleep.

~o0o~

Canada stirred after a few hours of sleeping and blinked awake, yawning softly. He rubbed an eye, yawning again at looking at Germany fast asleep in his chair. Did that mean this was the only bed….? He sighed and paused a moment before throwing the pillow at Germany, startling the man awake.

"Vhat? Vhat is it?" He asked tiredly, rubbing his face.

"Hurry up and get on the bed. That can't be comfortable for you." Canada told him, staring at him.

"Vhat?"

"You heard me. I'm not going to try anything." Canada huffed softly. "If I'm forced to stay here, I might as well let you get some sleep. You have to care for me, right?" He sighed, looking away. "Do what you want."

Canada stiffened slightly when he felt the bed shift slightly as the German awkwardly got in next to him. He relaxed when the movement ceased. They were both silent a long moment before Germany gently shifted the pillow under Canada's head again and turning his back on the smaller man.

"...hey, Germany….?" Came a really soft and hesitant question. "You….still awake…?"

"Ja?" Germany turned his head slightly. "Vhat is it?"

"...thanks." Finally came a mumble. "Thanks for not leaving me to die….."

"...ja. Sleep vell, Canada."

"Yeah….you too…."

* * *

 **Now we're finally getting somewhere! :3 Canada's starting to accept the situation a little eheh. Oh, and I may or may not be starting another story, but it's DEFINITELY NOT going to be T. It's most definitely going to be an M fic, so look for that I guess. :3 Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three out and about :D See, told you it would take as long as last time ^^; I'm trying to work through some major writer's block, eheh. Enjoy.**

* * *

Germany woke in the morning to find himself with his arms around Canada, both in a spooning position. He blushed, withdrawing and doing his best to not wake the other man. He sighed in relief, glad the awkward moment had passed without Canada's notice. Canada snuggled under the blanket more, mumbling softly to himself. Germany could catch two words: 'pancakes' and 'syrup'. Huh. He shrugged and left the room to change out of his rumpled clothing and gather some medical supplies to tend to Canada when he woke.

He entered the room with the supplies and frowned slightly at the still asleep Canadian. How much sleep did that nation need? He never chalked such a frightening nation up to be so…. _lazy_.

Canada stirred, yawning softly and slowly blinking awake. He wiped away a little drool from the corner of his mouth and blinked sleepily at the things in Germany's arms. Medical supplies….ugh.

Germany nodded at him. "Guten Morgen, Canada." He said, setting aside the supplies.

"Good morning, Germany." Canada yawned again, stretching slightly, almost lazily. "Those for me?" He eyed the supplies as Germany nodded.

"Ja. Lift your shirt." He ordered the smaller man, gathering a cloth and alcohol to clean the wound.

Canada sighed softly and did as ordered after sitting up. He hadn't realized before that Germany had tended to the gunshot wound before now. Germany unwrapped the bandage from Canada's midsection and placed it aside to be taken care of later. "This vill sting." He warned before dabbing gently at the wound. Canada flinched, biting his lip. Ow. Both men stayed silent as Germany worked, cleaning the wound and then rewrapping it carefully.

"...thank you, Germany."

"Ja." Germany started cleaning up around the man. "It is healing nicely." He commented. "Should finish healing in the next few days."

"Really?" Canada looked at him, cocking his head slightly to the right.

"Ja. Then you'll be free to go." He bustled out of the room with the unused medical supplies.

"Oh…..right…." Canada mumbled, fidgeting with the blanket. He wasn't sure that he wanted to leave anymore….Germany hadn't forgotten him for the entirety of his stay. Hell, he knew who he was when he had passed out at Germany's feet! It was….nice….to not be forgotten, even if it was his enemy….He shook his head to clear it of any thoughts. Don't go there, he warned himself harshly. Don't even go there.

Germany came back into the room and saw Canada grimace. "Everything alright?" He asked, slightly (ok more than slightly) concerned.

Canada jumped and stared at him wide eyed a second. "Y-yes. I-I'm just...tired." He quickly lay down with his back to the German, pulling the blanket over his head. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"If….you say so…" Germany stared at his back a moment longer before setting a tray on the bedside table. "Eat vhen you are hungry." He told him and left the room again in order to get something for himself and collect more of the reports sent to him.

"I'm such an idiot….." Canada groaned into the pillow. "Don't get attached. Don't do it you stupid idiot." He buried his face into the pillow more. "He's just taking care of you, so don't get attached." Canada sniffled softly. "Don't get attached…."

Germany came back a couple hours later to find the Canadian asleep and tightly curled around the pillow, the food untouched. It looked like he had been crying. Germany shifted awkwardly, honestly glad that he hadn't had to comfort him. He….wasn't so good at things like that….He moved forward and brushed some hair from Canada's face, jerking his hand back when he nuzzled into it. That was….awkward. Everything about this whole encounter was awkward. Right. Anyway. Back to work. He settled in his usual chair and started scanning the reports, relaxing in the silence. Good. Normalcy. He liked normalcy.

* * *

 **Poor little Canada and his internal conflict :P See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Germany was startled for his reports when Canada let out a muffled shriek in his sleep, thrashing in the bed. He lept to the Canadian, quickly releasing his wrist, knowing that otherwise he'd rub it raw and possible bloody. He grunted in pain when one of Canada's fists connected with his jaw before he had a chance to pin him down. He grabbed the offending hand and pulled the struggling man close to him to control his movement. The blonds eyes flew open in a panic and he choked back a sob, clinging to Germany like he was a lifeline. Germany awkwardly rocked the sobbing man, petting his hair in an attempt to calm him.

The sobs eventually became pitiful hiccups as Canada slowly calmed down, hiding his face against Germany's shoulder, hands still clinging to his shirt. "I'm….I'm sorry." He sniffled. "I'm sorry…"

"Nien, don't be sorry." Germany said gently, still stroking his hair. "...bad dream?"

Canada gave a short, humorless laugh. "You could call it that…."

Germany nodded slightly. Ah. A memory, then. "Vhat vas it about? If you vant to tell me…."

"...it…" Canada swallowed dryly. "It was...of….World War I…"

"Ah." Right. That war….Germany felt a flash of guilt at the mention of it. It gave many countries nightmares, including himself.

Both men fell silent, too lost in thought to feel awkward about their position, Germany practically cradling the Canadian.

Canada spoke after a while. "...thank you….Germany…"

He looked down at the small blond in his arms. "...Ja, Canada. You're Velcome…." He shifted so he could place Canada back on the bed and get up. He glanced at the empty cuff and then chose to ignore it. He figured that he really didn't need it anymore.

Canada watched him a moment before looking away, doing his best to ignore the little heart flutter. Don't become attached. Don't become attached. Don't do it. Don't even think about it.

"Vell….." Germany cleared his throat. "Don't forget to eat…."

"Y-yeah…" Canada looked at the food, not really hungry but knowing he needed to eat anyway. He grabbed the tray, pulling it onto his lap and nibbling at the contents half-heartedly. If only he could have pancakes. And syrup. Real honest-to-god Canadian syrup. Those always managed to make him feel better.

The German man watched him a moment longer before drifting back to his paperwork, being sure to keep an eye on the Canadian. He didn't want him going anywhere. It was hard enough sneaking his unconscious body to his safehouse without getting caught by anyone. It would be even harder to keep him safe if he tried to leave on is own and make his way back to Allied territory. After all, he was deep in the heart of German control. Trying to get out by himself would get him shot again. And then Germany wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

He blinked at the possessiveness he felt toward the smaller man, forcefully pushing it away. There was no reason for it. He was on one side of this war, Canada the other. Enemies in arms. So why did he feel protective.

He sighed in frustration at himself and Canada looked up at him from the tray, tilting his head slightly. Paperwork giving him problems? He understood. Kinda...most of the time his own government forgot to send him stuff to look over. He tried to get noticed more, honest, he did! But he always seemed to slip through the cracks of notice.

But….Germany remembered his name….his own brother couldn't do that ninety percent of the time. Not to mention England….or France….or any of the others...'Stop it! Stop it! Stop doing that to yourself!' His mind screamed at him. 'You know they care. They have much more...important….things to think about….' His heart wrenched. He had just called himself unimportant. Well, that was a new low….

He looked down at the tray again, fighting back tears. He wouldn't cry infront of Germany again! He wouldn't! He….wouldn't….

Germany's head snapped up when he heared Canada hiccup, the man's shoulders shaking with held back sobs.

"Canada…?" He set aside his papers, quickly striding to the distressed man. "Vhat's vrong?"

"I-I'm unimportant!" Canada hiccuped again. "Th-they don't e-even remember my name! Pourquoi suis-je si peu d'importance pour eux? Je veux être important!" He buried his face into his hands, crying brokenly.

Germany awkwardly shushed him, taking the tray from Canada's lap and setting it aside before sitting beside him, placing an arm around his shoulders. "D-don't cry, Canada. I'm sure you're important to them."

The smaller man shook his head, face still hands. They had never really proved to him that he was important to them. If he was so important why'd they forget him? Or mistake him for America? They didn't look _that_ alike. They had different hair and eyes for god's sake! It just wasn't fair! All these thoughts just made him cry harder. Seeing this, Germany pulled him a little closer, hesitating before putting his other arm around Canada. He shushed him softly as the smaller man turned his face into his chest, soaking his shirt with his tears.

Canada's crying eventually slowed and Germany pulled back, realizing that he had cried himself to sleep. He gently laid him back down and sighed.

"Schlaf gut , Kanada."


	5. Authors note

Everyone, I'm sooo sorry for not updating this! Many many things came up this summer and I just didn't have time for anything. School's started up now and I have a lot of things on my plate, including classes and hopefully a job soon. Again, super sorry! I just didn't want to leave you all hanging anymore. Also, if you want to see anything in the story, PM me and I might include it (with credit if you'd like).

Thanks for the patience!

-Butterfly


	6. Authors note 2

Everyone, I didn't want to leave you hanging for so long. Please forgive me for not updating. Life has been getting in the way a lot and school work has left me with no time for myself. I hope you all understand. I will do my best to try and put up a new chapter in the next week or so, but I'm afraid that I can't make any promises. Thank you for all your patience. I love you all alot.

Best regards,

Butterfly


	7. Chapter 5

**Guys! Guys look! I updated :D That's what happens when you're home sick ^^ That you soo much for sticking with me while I was getting my ducks in a row. (They're still running wild, but I did have them there for a moment. Honest ;3 )**

* * *

"It seems that you are almost completely healed." Germany told his captive/patient. "You should be able to return to the allies in the next day or so."

"...do I have to…?" Canada mumbled, hugging his legs and pressing his face against his knees. The questioned startled Germany.

"Vhat?" He said dumbly.

"I said do I have to." Canada said louder, lifting his head to stare at the German man, causing the latter to swallow nervously.

"U-um…...vhy vould you vant to, Canada? I thought you vanted to return….?"

"Not any more…." The smaller man said softly. "They probably haven't even noticed that I haven't checked in….." He sighed and the resignation in it made the German mans heart break a little.

"I-I'm sure that is not the case, Canada." He tried to reassure. "They must be looking for you right now."

Canada scoffed. "Oh? World War One. America left me face down in the mud after being shot through the heart. When I finally came back, they hadn't even realized I was gone. I had been missing for two weeks, and they never noticed." He started tearing up. "Two. Weeks. Germany….what kind of family does that?" His voice broke. "What kind of family doesn't notice that?" The tears started spilling over. "They never notice. They never visit. They never _care_." He buried his face into his hands, sobbing softly.

Germany hesitated before pulling him into his arms, gently drawing him into his lap and stroking his hair. It seemed that Germany did a lot of comforting since Canada had showed up. He murmured softly in German, much like Prussia had done for him way way _way_ back when he was nothing more than a child. He felt a little pang at the thought of his brother. Prussia wasn't the most touchy-feely man in the world, but good god did Germany care for him dearly.

Canada hiccuped softly, drawing Germany from his thoughts. "I-I'm sorry." He whispered shakily. "I'm sorry."

Germany shook his head. "It's alright Canada. Don't apologize…." He glanced down at him and blushed softly as Canada's eyes met his. He had never noticed how _purple_ they actually were. He paused a small moment before leaning down, pressing his lips against Canada's. The other man made a soft noise of surprise before he closed his eyes and pressed up and into the kiss.

Canada eventually broke the kiss, blushing and hiding his face again Germany. Both sat there awkwardly for a moment before Canada peeked shyly at him and smiled slightly. Germany smiled shyly back.

"Im….ehem…..guessing you still don't want to go back?" He asked and Canada laughed.

"No. No I don't." Germany held him closer, resting his head on top of Canada's. "Germany…..is….is it alright that I stay…?" He felt the slight shift against his head as Germany nodded. "Thank you…."

They sat there in a comfortable silence, Germany holding Canada close, cuddling him. Canada rested his head on Germany's shoulders, relaxing against his warmth. He had thought America was a furnace. Damn. He blushed softly, nuzzling Germany's neck and sending gentle shivers down the others spine.

Canada smiled a little evilly to himself continuing his playful nuzzles. Germany blushed softly, glancing down at the man in his arms and blinking at the smile on his face. Canada giggled softly, his smile relaxing into a more playful one.

"Sorry. Got carried away."

"Nein. It's alright, Canada. You should get more rest." He started to shift Canada off of him but the Canadian protested, gripping his shirt.

"You need to rest too. We can share the bed, ok?" He gave the shirt a slight tug.

Germany paused and then sighed, nodding. "Alright."

He shifted so he was laying down, Canada still in his arms. The latter grabbed the blanket and tugged it up over their bodies, smiling at the bigger man.

"There! Nice and warm now." He put his own arms around Germany's middle, snuggling happily against Germany. "Kuma and I would do this all the time…." He sighed softly, already drifting off to sleep. "G'night….Germany…."

Germany gently stroked Canada's hair. "Goodnight, Canada." He rested his head on the pillow, watching the man in his arms sleep peacefully. He wondered at what kind of life he must have led….to think that his own family doesn't care enough to even remember his existance…...America he understood. He was a bit of an idiot. But the Country of Love forgetting the child he raised? Or the ever pragmatic, England? He couldn't quite believe that…..He sighed. He supposed he would deal with it when the time came. Not that he would probably ever have to…..He knew that this couldn't continue. No matter how much he wanted it to, it couldn't. They were enemies. Canada's family was against him in this war, and no good could come of it. He knew that. So why did _he_ make the first move? Was he so lonely that…..no. He wasn't the only lonely one in this world. He knew that every time he looked the blond in his arms in the eyes. Maybe it was because they were both lonely…...He shook his head. Enough of those thoughts for now. Canada was right. He needed to sleep. He closed his eyes and followed the Canadian into the land of sleep.

* * *

 **I promise that I will do my best to start updating more often. If not, know that it's because I'm just swamped by Bio homework. o3o I'll most likely be updating on weekends when I have time. Love you guys! As a super thank you, the first reviewer will be able to get a requested oneshot, any pairing you would like from hetalia! :D Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 6

**What? I ACTUALLY UPDATED IN A DECENT AMOUNT OF TIME!? HOLY CRAP! IT'S NOT EVER CHRISTMAS! :D I kinda had the writing bug and just ran with it. Lucky you guys! :3**

* * *

Canada was the first to awaken, nuzzling closer against Germany's warmth. He sighed contentedly, glancing up at the one who he should have run from a long time ago. They were on opposite sides of the war. Not that Germany had any say in the matter, he knew. Bosses made them, as a country, do things none of them were proud of. He could think of a couple instances himself….He shook his head, forcing his mind from that dark path. That wasn't something he felt like wrestling with at the moment.

He shifted his head so it rested comfortably on Germany's shoulder while he studied his sleeping face. They had shifted while they slept, Canada realized, to the point where he was nearly on top of Germany, their legs twined together. He smiled to himself sliding an arm over Germany's stomach and settling down more under the blanket. He had to admit to himself, he kinda liked it when Germany's hair was a little mussed. Having it slicked back made him seem so formal and stiff. He liked this side better. A side he was almost positive no one (with maybe the exception of Prussia) had seen before. And he was allowed to see it. He couldn't suppress the almost childlike giddiness he felt at the thought.

He, the most invisible nation ever, was allowed to see a side to a frightening nation that no one else ever had the honor of seeing. It filled a place that he hadn't known to be empty until now. He was able to someone as they _really_ were _and_ be seen himself! He wasn't a footnote anymore! Not some brief thought that would sooner be fairy dust then solidify into reality. To this one person, he wasn't see through. He wasn't a ghost. He was seen as _flesh and blood_. And it made him so happy that the knowledge that it wouldn't last physically hurt. He didn't think he would be able to survive the separation. Gods, he was clingy already! They had only kissed once. Was he so desperately in need of some _real_ recognition that he had fallen so fast and so _hard_ for his enemy…?

He admitted to himself that, yes, he was. And he realized that he just didn't give a damn about it. Why should he deny himself something that he had been fighting so hard for for most of his life? Forget the logic, forget the guilt, he told himself. Everyone deserves to be happy. He did too. Both of them did…..

Canada, satisfied with where his thoughts had taken him, closed his eyes and dozed off again, falling into dreams of warmth that hadn't visited him since he was nothing but a colony. He was content with happy dreams.

Germany stirred an hour or so after Canada had dozed off, glancing down at the weight on his shoulder. He blushed softly and untangled himself from the sleeping Canadian, careful to not disturb his rest. Germany yawned, sitting up and swinging his legs around so he could rest his feet on the floor. He shivered slightly at the loss of heat as he stood, turning and tucking the sleeping man back in. He couldn't help the small flicker of affection he felt for the Canadian. Hard to believe that he had been (still is) frightened of someone who seemed so fragile on the inside.

Don't get him wrong, the man was far from delicate, but there was something under the surface of the Canadian. An odd undercurrent that you couldn't tell was there until you knew of it. He had a feeling he may have been the only person the man had ever actually _broken down_ in front of. He couldn't deny the reality of the sobs, claiming himself unimportant to his own _family_. He couldn't deny himself the fact that most of those break downs the Canadian most likely had were spent alone, desperately trying to claw his self esteem and confidence back from the pit they had sunk into. If misery loves company, who could you share misery with but yourself if you were always alone?

Germany sighed, running a hand roughly through his hair, as if to strip the thoughts from his mind. It was too early for that kind of thinking. Far too early. He gave one last careful tuck around the sleeping figure and left for the kitchen to make a little breakfast for them both.

Canada stirred at the smell of eggs and potatoes wafting into the room. He cracked a sleepy eye and then sat up yawning as Germany presented a try of the food he had made, his own plate in hand. He thanked Germany and took the tray, setting it on his lap and picking up the fork, starting to work on his meal before it even rested on his legs. He was hungry today!

Germany shook his head slightly at the eagerness and took a seat in his customary chair, staring to make his way through his own breakfast.

"Your cooking could rival France's!" Canada complimented between bites happily.

"It's hard to mess up eggs and potatoes." Germany countered, raising a brow as the Canadian giggled lightly.

"You've never seen England cook, I take it?" He snorted. "He could burn water as long as it wasn't for his tea. I have no idea how he makes tea so perfectly, but can't make a meal without burning every part of it."

"America vas alvays saying that it vas good…"

"America has no taste buds! He could eat anything." Canada made a face. "I really mean _anything_."

Germany chuckled and shook his head, finishing his meal and standing, walking over and grabbing Canada's tray, taking everything back into the kitchen to be washed later. He came back into the room and stood, staring at Canada a moment, the other staring back.

"Off vith the shirt, Canada. Let me take a look."

Canada nodded, stripping his shirt and holding still as Germany inspected his injuries.

"You're pretty much all healed up, now. I von't have to redo any of the bandaging." He informed the smaller man, straightening.

Canada made a soft 'yay' as Germany scooped up the used bandages, removing them and placing them in a pile of other clothes that needed some washing. He turned and gave a start when he saw Canada behind him.

"Can I help with those?" He asked hesitantly and Germany shook his head.

"Nein. You shouldn't be outside right now. You _are_ in enemy territory." He reminded him. "But….if you really vant to help with something, maybe you could vash up the dishes? I'll go get some vater for you."

Canada nodded, happy to be of some help. Even a nation as lazy as he was needed to move about sometimes. Otherwise, he'd go crazy!

Germany returned with water and helped Canada get it ready for washing the soiled dishes before leaving him to it and heading out to wash the various dirtied fabrics. They worked separately for a while, Canada inside and Germany out, both focused on their own tasks. Soon the last bit of laundry was hung to dry and he came inside to find Canada just kind of puttering around, doing things here and there but careful to stay from the windows.

He glance over his shoulder and smiled as Germany entered, careful to not mess up Canada's sweeping.

"I…..got a little bored." He laughed, setting aside the broom. "And when I'm bored, I clean."

Germany laughed. "It is not a bad habit to have."

"No. No I suppose it isn't." Canada moved in front of him, still smiling. "What, no 'good job' kiss?" He teased lightly and tilted his head, eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Do you vant one?" Germany asked seriously, meeting Canada's eyes.

"...yes."

"Good." With that Germany bent down and met Canada's lips lightly, leaving the smaller breathless.

"Remind me to do more around here."

* * *

 ***guiltily admits that I had too much fun writing this* I just. Ugh. I love these two as a pairing SO. MUCH. X3 There really should be move people pairing these two! Also! I love you guys for putting up with my butt! You're awesome! :D Let's hope I can keep up, eh? Let me know if you want to see something happen in the story! I might include it! :)**


	9. Chapter 7

**I got the bug bad guys. Lucky for you XD This has actually been really relaxing for me, so thanks for the opportunity to chill!**

* * *

Germany frowned down at the reports in his hands. The tides of the war had changed. This time it wasn't in his favor. The Allies were slowly starting to gain ground against the Axis. More and more battles were being won in their favor, and it was starting to worry him. He was losing control of the war.

Canada watched him with a worried expression. It had been a few days since he had finished healing, and he had started to be able to read Germany pretty well now. It was the subtle things that the German used for expression. The slight shift of the eyebrows. The stiffening of the muscles. Most of it was in his eyes. Canada had noticed that they almost changed in color with his moods. Not much. It was subtle. A darkening here with a bad report. A lightening there when he smiled at the Canadian (which he was quite proud of). But this. This was different. He was actually frowning at the paper, which meant things weren't going his way, right?

"Is…..everything alright?" He ventured and flinched when Germany glared at him.

The look softened and he sighed heavily. "...no, Canada. Everything's not alright."

"I see…" Canada paused a moment before getting up from the bed that he had been lazing on and moving over, making Germany move his arms so he could sit on his lap and wrap his arms around his neck. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked softly, tilting his head slightly.

Germany shook his head and let the offending report drift to the floor, placing his arms around the Canadian. "Nien. Not right now." He pressed his face against Canada's neck, allowing the smaller man to stroke his hair gently.

"I understand." Canada whispered softly, resting his cheek on the top of Germany's head, continuing to stroke his hair.

They sat like that for a while, Canada comforting Germany, Germany holding tight to Canada, both mutually agreeing on silence being the best course for the moment. Eventually Germany sighed and pulled back. Canada watched him for a small moment before shifting so he could lay his head on Germany's shoulder, still comfortably in the other man's arms.

"Thank you, Canada." Germany said softly after a moment, glancing at the smaller man.

"No need to thank me, Germany." Came an equally soft reply. "I was glad to do it. Honestly, it's the least I could do after you helped me."

Germany gave a small chuckled at that. "My help vasn't exactly accepted at first."

Canada snorted. "What, you think that I'm such a pushover that I'd accept help from an enemy?" Canada teased lightly, grinning at him. "You think I'm that submissive?"

"Nien, Canada. I know you're not in that regard, but maybe not in others."

It took Canada a small moment to register what he had said before blushing a bright red. He….honestly hadn't expected that to say the least. "Oh." Came a faint reply and Germany laughed.

"That's vhat you get embarrassed about?"

"O-oh, shut up!" Canada removed his arms from around Germany and shifted so his back was to him, arms crossed and cheeks puffed in a pout.

"Sorry, sorry." He chuckled again softly, gently nuzzling Canada's back.

"...you're quite affectionate, you know that…?" Canada peeked over his shoulder that the other man. "How come you don't let anyone see that part of you….?"

Germany sighed and met his eyes. "Knowing all the countries that surround my land, you ask that?"

"But France-"

"Vas a force to be reckoned with in his younger days, if my brother had any say in the matter. France has lived through much."

Canada sighed. "You have a point, I guess…." He had been part of the formidable 'Bad Touch Trio'...

He turned again, done with his pouting, and wrapped his arms around Germany again. "Well….I'm glad you're so affectionate around me." He smiled sweetly and Germany's heart broke a little at the undercurrent of sadness in that smile. "It's…...really nice."

"If you like it, then I will continue to do it." Germany said softly, reaching up and tenderly stroking Canada's cheek, who leaned into his touch.

"Thank you Germany…...That means so much to me…." Canada whispered, starting to tear up.

"I know. Which is while it will continue." Germany brushed a stray tear away with his thumb and then leaned to meet Canada's lips in a comforting kiss.

Canada smiled against his lips and pressed closer to him, closing his eyes happily. He could feel the gentle flutter in his chest as they kissed. It was a nice feeling.

Germany soon broke the kiss and nuzzled Canada's neck lightly, hugging him a little tighter. He was determined that he was never going to let Canada be forgotten again. It was a foolish thought, he knew, but gods was this man worth it.

Both of them had waited so long for someone to finally be theirs. And they found that person. Both of them had. But both knew that it couldn't last. Germany especially knew this now that the tides of war turning against him. It couldn't last, and that made their moments together even sweeter. They were countries, and it seemed like they had forever to live. Knowing that there was going to be an end to something they held dear made that thing so much sweeter. But there was still the bitter undercurrent of knowledge between them. Knowledge of the end. Even with this knowledge, they would continue to be together for as long as they could. Because after both had the sweet taste of unspoken love, they knew that they had been missing something great. And neither wanted to let go.

And so they sat in comfortable silence, holding as tight as they could to the moments slipping through their fingers.

* * *

 **So there it is! Hope you liked it!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Well, I'm just spoiling you guys now, am I not? :) I've updated a lot lately! Maybe it's to make up for the times I haven't? Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

The reports were steadily getting worse. Canada could tell this because Germany was growing more and more agitated and frustrated with each report. Things weren't going his way, it seemed…..Canada would have been happy, had he not been spending so much time with the German man. He couldn't deny the possibility that he loved him….

Germany looked over at the Canadian from his chair, noticing how distant the man's eyes were. Being a man of introspection himself, he understood. He was expecting a summons from the Allies soon. He was losing this war, and it would be wiser to give up this war now that Hitler was fleeing. The bastard had dragged his country (and so many others) into this damn war, and now he was fleeing like the coward he was. Now his country was leaderless and ruined, his people worse off than they had been before the war. He sighed heavily, rubbing his face. They had been suffering before, now how much more would they suffer at the hands of the Allies? He was so tired…

A soft ask of his name sharply drew him from his thoughts. "Vhat? Vhat did you say?"

"I asked if…..the summons are coming soon…."

"Ja…..probably…" He tossed aside the report.

"I want to go with you."

"Vhat? N-"

"I am part of the Allies and I have a right to be there!" Canada said firmly. "So I am going with you."

Germany sighed. "Alright, alright." He raised his hands in a gesture of peace. "I can not stop you."

"Damn right you can't." He huffed, crossing his arms.

Germany shook his head and stood, moving over to the bed and sat beside Canada. Canada unfolded his arms and instead wrapped them around Germany. Germany in turn placed his around the smaller man, resting his cheek against his hair. They sat in silence, Canada trying to comfort the larger man as best as he could.

"Don't worry." He whispered softly. "I'm sure it won't be too bad…."

The summons for Germany came from England about a week later in order to start negotiating with one another. They were to meet in three weeks to discuss what was to happen after the war.

~o0o~

(Three weeks later)

Germany sat in on of the rooms that he and Canada had been place in. To tell the truth, he wasn't as worried about himself as he was for Canada. The people who had let them in hadn't said a word to the smaller man, or even acknowledged that he was there. The smile that Canada had given him after this had occurred was what really worried him. There was such painful sadness in that smile that he had wanted to pick the man up and run and hide with him. Protect him from the world that couldn't even acknowledge.

On the other side, Canada was worrying way too much about the German's fate. What were they going to do to him? What if they dissolved him?! If it came to that, he wasn't going to let it happen!

Both looked over as the door opened and an cirtain irate albino came striding in. Canada stood in silence as rapid German was thrown between the brothers. Prussia spared a glance in his direction before freezing and scowling furiously at him. Germany grabbed his arm tightly before the albino could lunge for the Canadian and more German words were exchanged, the more angry kind flying from Prussia's mouth. Yup. He was pissed. Canada sank further into his chair, doing his best to ignore the furious Prussian. Not that it was easy to…

The flow of words soon slowed to a stop as Germany seemed to have calmed his brother enough to get him to sit down and not rip Canada's throat out. That was always a plus. Though Prussia continued to glare in his direction, it didn't seem to have as much of the heat behind it. Canada supposed that he was saving it for the other Allies….

They only had to wait a little while longer before the Allies came into the room. Tense glances were shared between the brothers and the Allies. Prussia was even glaring at France openly, angry that he stood against and not with him. He muttered a few decidedly obscene things under his breath when Russia came into the room.

Canada watched these exchanges silently, waiting for their gaze to pass over him. Instead of over, they went right through him. His shoulders sagged in defeat and Germany glanced at him with concern. England followed Germany's gaze and paused.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to leave." He said briskly and Canada's head snapped up, staring at him in shock.

"Wh-what…?" Canada stuttered.

"I said that you're going to have to leave. This is a private matter."

"I'm meant to be here!"

"What? I'm sorry, but you're really n-"

"Damn it, England I'm a god damned country!" Canada slapped his hand on the table, startling everyone in the room. The German brothers had especially tensed. They knew what the Canadian was capable of.

"E-excuse me?" England sputtered.

"You heard me." Canada growled softly. "You raised me for god sake!"

There was a few more tense moment.

"A-ah, Canada. Forgive me. I-I am mistaken."

Canada looked as if he was about to say something more before he deflated. "...It's alright…." He mumbled.

Germany sighed softly. He knew that, no, it wasn't alright to the Canadian. He also knew that said Canadian would never admit such a fact to anyone. It was clear to him, however, how much England's mistake hurt him inside. Now he knew what he had meant about being 'unimportant' in his family's eyes. England had not only mistaken him for a human, but hadn't even noticed the man until he had followed Germany's gaze. It was painful and he wasn't even the one on the receiving end….

England quickly regained his composure. "R-right. Well, let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

 **Okie dokie, we're going to skip the whole 'splitting you up between all the allies' thing. I know it's a little important, but I really don't know how I would type it out, you know? Just know that Canada is really pissed about it, and Prussia is too. We all know that he takes the east, though, right? ;) So there we go! Let's see how soon I get the next one out, right?**


	11. Authors note 3

Hello loves! I'm so so so sorry about all these breaks I've been taking! Honestly I've hit a roadblock with this story, but worry not! I will return! I'm going to keep away from it for a while, but not from fanfiction. I'm currently working on two oneshots that should hopefully be ready soon! One will most definatly have a M rating, however, so be expecting those eventually! hpawsome!, I promise I haven't forgotten my promise to you! (Just so you know, they were the first to review and won an oneshot :D ). Thanks for all the understanding guys! If there's anything that you would like to see in the future from me, give me a shout out, alright? In the great words of our favorite albino, 'Stay awesome!'

Butterfly


	12. Chapter 9 (Final)

**Thank you for your patience guys! You all are absolutely amazing! 3 Seriously. I'm happy you've actually bothered to put up with my absence! More information will be at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

"They can't do it. They can't!" Canada clung tightly to Germany, who did his best to comfort the distressed man. "They can't split you up….." Canada sniffled.

"They vill do vhat they have to, Canada." He said gently, patting his head. "It is only fair. My country has caused a lot of damage…."

"But that's not your fault! They can't split you up! It'll kill you! And then I'll be alone again!" He hiccuped and Germany felt a pang.

Canada was right. Being split would most likely result in him either forgetting or fading away completely. Was he really the only one who noticed the Canadian? Of course he was. Had he not seen England mistake his own _colony_ for a human? If he did forget, or disappear, Canada would probably be forgotten again….but there really was no way around their problem. The Allies had won and, like it or not, he was going to have to follow what they wanted.

Prussia watched the two in an angry, bordering on furious, mood. Not only was he mad about the Allies wanting to split his brother up, but his brother was comforting one of those Allies! He didn't care what his brother had to say. He didn't believe at this point that Germany had just saved the Canadian. There was something between them, and it pissed him off to no end. Not the fact that there was something there. Oh no, he was actually rather happy about that. It was them _lying_ about it that pissed him off so much. Didn't his brother trust him? Granted that Canada was a male and on the other side of the war, but hadn't Germany watch him as he went back and forth from chasing Austria and Hungary?

Germany's next words, spoken so soft and tender, caused him to pause his thoughts.

"Ich werde dich immer lieben , auch wenn wir verabschieden." He murmured to the Canadian, holding him close.

Well…..shit. There went any and all anger he felt toward them.

Said Canadian looked rather confused. "I…..I don't understand...I don't know any german…."

Germany smiled slightly. "I know."

Prussia interrupted before Canada could question further.

"I'll go." He said abruptly, causing the other two to look at him in shock.

"Was?" Germany asked dumbly.

"I said I'll go." He repeated. "I'm not going to let my baby brother be split up. I'll go in your place so you're not all torn apart."

"Prussia….." Canada looked down for a moment. "...thank you…..I'm…..I'm so sorry I'm a part of this."

The two brothers were startled to see small trails down his cheeks. "C-Canada…." Germany said softly.

"I'm sorry I'm a part of this stupid war." The flood gates broke and he burst into tears. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He sobbed and Germany drew him tighter.

"Shhh, it's alright…" He murmured comfortingly. "You did what you had to, Canada." He glanced at his brother, gratitude clear in his eyes.

Prussia nodded slightly in acknowledgement before politely looking away from the 'comfort fest' as he decided to dub it. So unawesome.

~o0o~

There was discomfort in the room as the two brothers murmured softly their goodbyes to one another. Prussia was to be sent with Russia while Germany would remain under the eyes of the remaining allies while he worked to rebuild after the mass destruction that had been caused. Canada waited silently beside America, eyes cast somberly to the ground. He had eventually calmed after breaking down and reassures the blond German that he was fine. But he really wasn't. His heart constricted painfully and his hands tightened their grip on each other. If the other allies found out what had happened between them….he couldn't stand to finish the thought.

He lifted his head as the brothers split after a brief but powerful handshake with one another, the German approaching them as Prussia moved to Russia. They looked at each other for one last moment before both nodding in silent understanding and Prussia departing with Russia without another word.

"Right. Well, you know what to do, Germany. America and I will travel with you back to Germany where we will start to establish rebuilding efforts." England said and Germany nodded briefly, flicking his eyes to Canada, who gave a hesitant smile. "The frog will go back and start to rebuild on our end as well. Let's not waste any more time." He turned and started heading to the door, America, and after a moment of slight hesitation that no one but France and Canada noticed, followed them. He reached a hand out to his side as he passed, gently brushing fingers with Canada's own outstretched hand, unable to bring himself to look at the smaller blond.

' _There goes my heart._ ' He thought blankly as the blond excited the room. The door closed with finality.

Canada's shoulders sagged slightly with the last click, Fance looking at him curiously. He had seem the brush between the two, although Canada didn't seem to be aware that he was aware of _him_. He would leave it be for now. After all, who was the Country of Love to interfere with said love? How curious. Love between enemies. How curious indeed.

Epilogue

Canada fidgeted nervously, disturbing the bear on his lap from his sleep. The small creature grumbled irritably and shifted position and quickly falling back asleep.

"Sorry Kuma…." Canada whispered softly, petting his head gently. "G-Germany's going to be here this meeting…..I-I haven't seen him i-in years. Y-you think he'll remember….?" He said hopefully to the unresponsive bear.

The buzz of the meeting room was pleasant, underneath the usual bickering, of course. That was expected. The room quieted as the door opened and a certain blond stepped from the hall. Sharply dressed and papers in hands he strode confidently into the room, giving a polite nod to the nations within. Canada perked, smiling happily. It was quickly gone when the German's eyes slid over him, not seeming to see him. His heart fell into the pit of his stomach and suddenly it was hard to breath. Had…..had he really not seen him? It...it couldn't be true! He refused to believe it! He stared down at the bear in his lap, biting his lip hard enough that the flavor of blood touched his tongue.

He sat miserably though the meeting, ignoring the inevitable fight that broke out between the nations. Some nations started leaving, disgusted by the fight and Canada followed suit, clutching Kumajiro tightly to himself. It wasn't fair. Why was _he_ always forgotten? He stared down at his feet as he walked, fighting back tears. It really wasn't fair. He let out a squeak of surprise when a hand wrapped warmly onto his upper arm. Canada turned his face to look at the person who grabbed him and was suddenly pulled into an empty room, the door closing behind them.

"G-Germany?" He said, startled but hope lifting his heart from the pit of his stomach.

"Ja. I'm sorry, Canada." The larger blond took him into his arms, clasping his tightly to his chest but leaving enough room for the bear in Canada's arms. "I didn't want you to get into trouble if anyone found out."

Canada sniffled softly, pressing his face against the broad chest before him. "Thank you…..for not forgetting."

Germany pulled back and lifted Canada's chin with a warm and gentle hand, kissing him passionately. He drew back slowly from the dazed and breathless Canadian before him. "Canada. You are unforgettable."

* * *

 **What's this? I actually finnaly finished the story? WHOA! Amazing! I did a thing! Anyway, I know it might seem a little cut short, but I liked how that last line ended things. And yes, I know there is some historical inaccuracies when it comes to parts of this, but I wasn't really going for a historically accurate fic in the first place Anyways, my absence has been caused by being absolutely and utterly buried in homework for the last...holy crap. It's been freaking weeks. ;A; I'm so sorry. In regards to my other fics, I'll get to them when I can. I promise. I really do. The next update will most likely be to Midnight Fury. I'm a little stuck on the one shot at the moment. Anyways! Have a good one guys!**


End file.
